


The Heist Goes Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poison Ivy takes Harley Quinn on a heist job with her. All goes well until they have to escape and Harley realizes that she probably should have gone to the bathroom before the heist started.





	The Heist Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, okay. I'm sorry.

It was supposed to be a simple heist. Poison Ivy had made plans to break into the house of some rich idiot who happened to own a species of not native to North America. As was typical, Harley Quinn chose to tag along for the robbery simply for the thrill of it. Things had gone well up until it was time to escape. Ivy had the plant with her and she was making her way back the way she came with Harley behind her. But a wrench was thrown into the plans when Harley whispered something to her.

“Red… I really hafta pee right now…”

The sudden admission caught Ivy off guard and made her stop moving. “Can you wait until we get back?”

“I’ve been holdin’ it since we got here. I knew I shoulda gone while we were at your place… I didn’t think I drank that much before we left.” Harley had begun crossing her legs to suppress the sensation in her bladder.

“Let’s get out of here and I’ll drive you to a public restroom, alright.” Ivy tried to be supportive and put her one free hand on Harley’s shoulder.  
“We’re in a house, why can’t I use the bathroom here?” Harley pouted.

“And risk getting caught? Not letting that happen. Come on Harls, just hold it for a little while longer.” Poison Ivy grabbed on to Harley’s wrist and began leading her down the hall of the mansion.

As Ivy led her out of the house they’d broken into, Harley Quinn tried her best to think of literally anything except the tingling feeling that was in her bladder. This backfired on her as the more she tried to not think about it the more attention she drew to it.

“Here we are, Harls. Almost out.” Ivy said.

Harley and Ivy came to a thick vine dangling down from the overhead skylight that the two women had previously climbed in on.

“Hold on to the vine and I’ll get us out of here.” Ivy instructed Harley.

Harley nodded as she and Ivy grabbed the large vine. With a wave of Ivy’s hand, the vine began to retract itself through the skylight. The vine led them up to the roof. By this point,  
Harley had some serious doubts about how much longer she’d be able to hold back her bladder.

“Alright Harley, just slide down off the roof and we run over to my car.” Ivy said. “Can you do that?”

“I think so, Red.” Harley followed the length of the vine over to the edge of the roof. “Here we go…”

Ivy and Harley both crawled on to the large vine that snaked its way up the house and slid down it. It only took a few seconds for them to get to the bottom of it which meant good news for the both of them. For a split second when she hit the ground, Harley thought her bladder was going to release but she somehow managed to hold herself together.

“My car’s right there, Harley. Can you make it?” Ivy asked.

“If we hurry, yeah. We’re almost there.” Harley took a deep breath and hurried across the lawn she was trespassing on towards Poison Ivy’s car.

Ivy ran further ahead of Harley and reached her vehicle. Seeing this, Harley tried to speed up the rate which she was running at. But this proved to be a major mistake when she tripped over on her own feet and fell to the ground, planting her face in the dirt. This made Harley lose whatever focus she had left on not emptying her bladder.

It started out with just a small spurt of liquid escaping from her and for a moment Harley thought she’d be able to regain control. Harley tried to climb to her feet before she wet herself even more but the attempt would turn out to be in vain. When she was halfway stood up her bladder gave out completely. Warm urine spread across the crotch of her jumpsuit and dripped all the way down her legs. The red half of her costume was turned a darker shade. Harley was a bad mixture of surprised and embarrassed and stood still in a state of frozen shock as she continued to wet herself.

After what felt like an eternity the flow of urine stopped, leaving Harley with a wet costume and an empty bladder. Harley looked up and saw Poison Ivy standing in front of her.

“Harls, you okay?” Ivy asked.

“I… I just… I just pissed myself, Red. No, I’m not okay.” Harley was on the verge of tears by this point.

“We’re gonna get back to the hideout and I’ll get you some nice, dry clothes. C’mon, Harley.” Ivy took Harley’s hand and directed her towards the car.

Ivy got into the car’s drivers seat and Harley climbed into the backseat. Once the doors were both closed, Ivy started up the vehicle and drove away from the house they just robbed as fast as she could. Harley had curled herself into a ball in the backseat and was quietly sobbing to herself.

As they drove, Harley took a moment to process everything that had just happened. Not only had she wet herself but she’d done it in front of Poison Ivy. She hadn’t felt this humiliated by something she’d done in a long time and wished she could just turn invisible. The worst part was that the urine on her legs and groin was no longer warm which made her skin both damp and cold.

Ivy couldn’t bear to see Harley so miserable and tried to find any place she could to stop her car. The mansion they had just robbed was on the outskirts of Gotham which meant they were near the highway. Ivy pulled into a gas station along the freeway and parked out behind the building.

“Why’d we stop, Red?” Harley asked.

“I think I have a towel in the trunk. Stay right there.” Ivy got out of the car and went back to the trunk.

After a couple seconds, Ivy came back to the car’s backseat holding a towel. “Here, I’m not sure if it will help much, but you can try to dry yourself off.

“Thanks, Red.” Harley accepted the towel and began trying to dry off her crotch and legs with it. “You don’t think I’m stupid, do you?”

“Why would I think that?” Poison Ivy asked.

“Cuz I pissed myself in front of you…” Harley mumbled.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, okay. We’re going to get you home and everything will be just fine.” Ivy said. “Now is there anything else I can do to help you?”

“Kinda…” Harley said. “I’d feel less embarrassed if you wet yourself too. You think... You think you could do that for me?”

Poison Ivy had not expected such a request and stayed quiet for a moment before responding. “Harley, are you serious? I don’t want to pee in front of you.”

“Neither did I!” Harley abruptly exclaimed. “Sorry, sorry… It’s just I’d feel less bad if I wasn’t the only one that was all wet. Ya don’t get how miserable I am right now… I peed in my favorite jumpsuit, okay.”

“Alright, alright, I don’t want you to feel miserable.” Ivy said.

“So you’re gonna piss yourself?” Harley asked, perking up a little.

“Don’t sound so excited. And I’m only doing it because it makes you feel less bad about yourself.” Ivy told her.

It was fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate, that at that moment Poison Ivy did realized she actually did have to pee. She stood with her legs spread apart, hoping to minimize discomfort. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Harley, do you really want to see this?”

“I’d feel better about myself.” Harley replied.

“Fine Harls, anything for you.” Ivy sighed.

Poison Ivy closed her eyes and tried to relax her bladder muscle but nothing came out. It appeared as if peeing yourself on purpose is more difficult than Ivy anticipated.

“Is it happening yet?” Harley asked.

“Give me a second.” Ivy said. “It’s about to happen.”

Ivy continued her attempt at making herself pee. It took a couple more moments to get over the nervousness and pure strangeness of the whole situation but eventually she began to wet herself. The feeling of the leaves that were against her groin becoming wet was uncomfortable enough to make Ivy’s eyes shoot open. The warm wetness spread across her crotch and ran down her legs. After a couple seconds, Ivy stopped peeing.

“God, that was the worst… I can’t believe I did that for you. I’m taking that towel.” Ivy reached into the car and grabbed the towel from Harley.

“Now we both know how it feels.” Harley smiled and giggled a little. “You know, it’s kinda funny when it happens to someone else.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel better.” Ivy used the towel to wipe away the urine on her legs. “Let’s get back home now.”

Poison Ivy went to the back of her car and put the wet towel in the trunk. She went back to the front of the car and got in the driver’s seat. “Ready to go?”

“Uh huh, I’m all ready. I wanna go home ‘n take a shower.” Harley said.

Ivy started up the car and drove back onto the highway with the goal in mind of making it back to her hideout.

“Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird, but, uh, thanks for peeing for me.” Harley remarked. “It’s prob’ly the biggest favor anyone’s done for me in a while.”

“No problem, Harls.” Ivy smiled. “Anything for you. Just do us both a favor and use the bathroom _before_ we leave for our next heist.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Harley giggled some more. “Thanks a lot, Red.”


End file.
